Dimension Riders: Prologue
by KRKing
Summary: This just a prologue of my fan fiction about saving the dimension of anime from the dimension reapers who tries to rule each dimension. At the same time a new Rider was born. Who will prevail the dimension reaper or our new Rider with his other Neo-Heisei Riders friends helping out. Stay tune on the new fan fiction the Dimension Riders.


**Hey guys this is just my first fan fiction be so i have only a request. 1. Do not read or your spoil yourself until you watch some of the series of the cross over. 2. I do not own anything except for my stuff's. 3. Enjoy Reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Prologue**

 ** _Hi welcome to Japan island nation is known and this known the island of paradise full of anime and awesome arcade games and anime figurines and awesome Kamen Rider Toys. (Drooling in amaze ment). Oh sorry about… that… What I'm been doing continue on. Since 1971, this is island and even on occasions the entire world has been the host to deadly attacks. Ranginging from evil organization… to monsters of another world, who all have the same goal in mind… World domination. However it was in 1971 as well… that the first of those who would fight against this evil would born. The name… Kamen Rider would born. And thus for 43 years… new Heroes bearing the name of Kamen Rider would continue to rise to defend Japan and the world from the likes of there force of evil. Oh do you asking me who I am well it's a mystery. Just kidding you will know me right now._**

 **Year: 2016 January 11**

…

 **Meanwhile… In a Five star hotel…**

 **Location: Futo**

…

Inside the building there was a young man getting ready to go to a place. He wears black pantaloons and wear's a jacket and it was navy colored and at the back of the jacket there was a cyan colored dragon that exhales nitro flames and his hair is navy colored, he had bangs going through at the right side of his face not much to cover his right eyes and and he had a serious and sometimes not serious personality. "Well looks like this is all set ." Says the young man.

 ** _Oh looks like I need to explain myself my name is Zamorai Matmat and as you can see i'm packing up my stuff's to go somewhere well first I need to explain my story. I'm a 13 years old young man so what if I'm a teenager and I like to watch anime and Kamen Rider too oh wait I'm in in a world of Kamen Rider yeah i'm so lucky to be here. As you can see i'm a Rider too._**

He looks at the window and see his trusty old Rider vehicle it was a blue bike, coated with navy blue, and the head light is colored navy with a shape of sunglasses like.

"Man I like that vehicle it travels 550 km/h." Says Matmat.

 ** _You wanna know how I get this Rider power well this is all it started._**

 **He began thinking the time where he became a Rider.**

 ** _Year 2015 December 16 the day of Christmas it was cold and it became colder. An enemy called Judgement suddenly attack people every location. They steal other peoples body and control them by their own pretty much imagins but more ruthless and then they transform into more ruthless monster after stealing other peoples body. I was been possessed by one of those and I was almost getting possessed then I remember. My family, My friends, Anime and finally Kamen Rider. Those feelings transform into an unlimited will power. And then the judgement that possessed me began to forcefully came out of my body. It's because of my unlimited willpower that the judgement forcefully came out of my body. And then that power became an armor stronger than anything and then it's transformed my whole body into a armor and I become Kamen Rider… King._**

"Well I'm done explaining." Says Matmat while checking out by the counter at in the five star hotel.

…

 **Outside the hotel...**

"Man that was a good hotel not to mentioned i slept well not gonna lie it was good hotel." Say Matmat stretching his arms "Looks like it's time to gather some friends."

He Began to rode his Kingstriker and then he drives through the roads of Futo. "Yosh! Ikouzou!"

 **Prolouge ends…**

* * *

 **Well this is my first fan fiction I wrote this just the prologue so stay tune on the next and official chapter.**


End file.
